Hotel Transylvania My Zing
by Ezekiel Jo
Summary: A mystery fella came to the hotel. That same fella zing with the count's daughter. Will a super human and a vampiress be together or will it break the zing between the two
1. Chapter 1 A HUMAN!

Howdy, I hope y'all are having a great day/night. Please forgive me i gave up on the zootopia stories. I came up with a Holte Transylvania story. I'm replacing Jonny with a oc that my friend made for this story. Don't get me wrong Jonny is my favorite character in the all the movies, but i wanted to see what will happen if this oc comes and takes jonny place in the movie. I'll try to make the story close to movies as best as i can. If y'all like the first story let me know, so i can go on to the 2nd movie and so on. This oc is a super human, nothing to op, just strength, speed, hearing, and healing. The oc is around mavis age in vampire years which is 118 in the movie and yes the oc has lived 118 years. The oc name will be sayed in the story and what he looks like so on with the story and the point of view is from the oc.

Chapter 1, A HUMAN?!

I was somewhere in German Törzburg. The folks around here are scared of the night for some reason. I heard from folks that there are monster in the area. That's when I know, I can find a old friend of my family. I been walking for 5 days straight, so i decided to take a break from hiking. I sat down near what looks like a village in the middle of the woods. The towns folks seem off for some reason, but it didn't concern me. I watch the village for a moment then started to get ready to keep on hiking, Until the towns folks started to attack that seems to be a goth gal. I heard the gal begging for them to stop attacking her, but the towns folks didn't stop. I ran in front of the gal fighting off the towns folks. " you need to get out of here, i'll hold them off until your far away". The gal asked me why am i helping her, i looked at her and said folks don't need a reason to help someone in need. I looked back at the towns folks and hold them off for a while, hoping that the gal had made a run for it. After I was sure that the gal was gone, I made a run for myself grabbing my backpack. I hide in the nearby forest closed to the village. When I seen the towns folks taking the village apart, I was confused. " If the village wasn't real, then what happened?" i decided to follow the {towns folks }. I been following the {towns folks} to whats seems to be a castle. When there was no one outside of the castle, I went to the door to enter. When I did something or someone tackled me into the door that keep spinning really fast. " WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?" i heard someone hiss at me. I looked up at the person that was yelling at me, there I saw some dude dress as Count Dracula. " I'm Ezekiel Joe, I was looking for a old friend of my family, but after a while of hiking I seen a village that attack a gal so I hold them off for the gal to get away , then I followed them to this castle" The fella didn't seem happy, he grabbed my arm then dragged me into a closet. He grab my bag and was looking through it " what do you got in here , steaks , garlet?" the fella asked. I looked at the fella weirdly at what he was asking me." Why would I carry that stuff when it would take to much space in my bag?" After the fella looked through my whole bag he was in deep thought. " so is it some costume party thats going on out there ?" i asked the fella. After i asked that the fella started to make some kind of costume to make me look like a frankenstein, since my hair was jet black i guess i didn't need to dye it. When the fella was done with the costume he let me out of the closet. I looked around the castle to see a lot of folks in costumes of different legary monsters. One fella had on what looked like a realistic frankenstein costume on. The frankenstein fella asked the dracula fella who was I? " He is your left leg cousin, his name is Ezekiel-stein" said the Dracula fella. After i meet the frankenstein fella, the dracula guy was pushing me to the door " hey wait I want to see the other folks in the costumes" , but he keep on pushing me to the door.

I felt a cliff hanger for a reason, i need to rewatch the movie its been a while since i seen it. If you review my story and comment some ideas ill do a shout out if i pick that idea for now Stay Strong and stay safe peace


	2. Chapter 2 ZEKE!

Before this chapter starts I want to say sorry for keeping ya waiting I been busy writing the rest of the chapters, and I'll try to update every Friday from now on. How long is this story that depends on y'all if ya like my story or not. I would like some feedback on what ya guys would like from this story. NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER

Chapter Two ZEKE!

Before the fake count Dracula could push me out the door, I spin around him making a fun for it. When I seen a broom floating, I grabbed it then the broom took off into the air. I had no clue where it was going as my eyes were closed. When I could see were it was going, I was heading towards to ladies. " WATCH OUT " I yelled, but it was to late. I crashed landed into the one of the lady, when I open my eye I seen the same gal at the village. When we locked eyes, I had a weird feeling that went through me. " Ya ok miss ?" I asked, the gal just smiled at me. " Yea, I'm fine" said the gal. Before I could ask her for her name, the fake Dracula came between the two of us holding his cape hiding me. I could hear what they were saying it seems the two were family.

I hold my head as I seen some red liquid coming from my forehead. *Dammit been years since I had a cut this bad.* I heard the two talking for a moment then I heard the gal Mavis call the Fake Dracula Dad !? " DRACULA HAS A DAUGHTER!?" I yelled, Mavis nodded her head yes as Dracula took me into a room. I looked at Dracula with wide eyes, it's been years since I last seen him.

" Dracula its been years since we last seen each other' I said, Dracula looked at with a confused face." I never seen you in my life, which been a long time" said Dracula. I only smiled at Dracula," Does the name Nova ring a bell?" I ask, Dracula looked at me with wide eyes." How can it be? I seen you and your parents die when van helsing attacked" asked Dracula.

I only smiled as I said" That's a secret old friend, I'll tell ya when the time is right"

" I have to get you out of here Zeke!" said Dacula, I looked at him weirdly

"Why I just got here and i thought i could see Frank and the rest of them?" I said.

" They won't recognize you with all the scars and how tall you gotten"said Dracula.

" so I'm 6'7 not as tall as Frank thats for sure, but they will" I said walking for the door.

Dracula stopped me before I could get out " Why don't you tell me why you came all this way to see me?" asked Dracula.

" Well "

I know i'm evil , i made this cliffhanger for a reason i got to rewrite the rest of the chapters i got a flashback chapter coming up and if ya want me to rewrite the zootopia story just send me a message

and sorry for the short chapters


	3. Chapter 3 HELP!

Hey Guys like I said i can try to update every friday Try to, but i haven't seen any comments on what y'all want in the story i need some ideas now this isn't going to be a auther note chapter no, i don't like those so i made a shotter chapter for this is a flashback its in Zeke's point of view

Now onto the SHOW!

Chapter 3 HELP

I seen flames coming from the house , when it hit me that the house was on fire I ran to it as fast as I can. Ma and Pa are still in the house, I try to get in the house it was to hot for me to get near it." SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!, MY MA AND PA ARE STILL IN THE HOUSE" I yelled crying, but none came to help. I heard a evil laugh come from a cave near the house."I finally got rid of that family that helps the monsters!"laugh van helsing. I growled in anger,I was about to tackle the man to the grab my shoulders stopping me from attacking. When I looked at who stopped me everything went dark. When I woke up I was in a cave. I looked around to see if anyone was there with me, but i was the only one there. " who was that?when I turned to look at who stopped me there was no one there. Then everything went dark." I said to myself. I shook that thought out of my head as I walked outside of the cave. I looked around my surroundings, I was in a forest in the middle of nowhere. From that day on I traveled the world looking for a old friend of mine. He always knows what to do, yes Drac always knows what to do.


End file.
